Time travel
Time travel is the concept of moving backwards or forwards to different periods of time. It was largely used in science fiction, and until recently, was thought to be considered impossible. It was the cause for frequent alterations in mankind's future resulting in much more devastating wars each time it was used as a way to try to simply make life better for an individual. History Post World War II (Original Iteration) "Hitler is...out of the way." "Congratulations Professor! With Hitler gone..." "Time will tell. Sooner or later, time will tell." ''-Albert Einstein to his assistant during the Philidelphia Experiment.'' Albert Einstein was rumored to have been working on time travel technology in Trinity, New Mexico. Researching temporal manipulation via the top secret Philidelphia Expirement, Einstein saught a way to undue to horrible atrocities caused by Adolf Hitler's Third Reich and, by extension, World War II. After much deliberation, Einstein determined that eliminating Hitler's existence at Landsburg, Germany in 1924 (the specific date and location when the future dictator was released from the prison in which he wrote Mein Kampf) would completely remove all timeline threads of Nazi Germany from existence, with minimal disruptions to the rest of the timestream. It wasn't until 1946, one year after the wars closure, that Einstein completed his Time Machine. Deciding to use the device personally, Einstein travelled to the pivotal point in history of Hitler's release and eliminated him from space and time with a paradox inducing handshake. When Einstein returned to 1946 he found that his plan had succeeded; a new timeline had been born in which Nazi Germany never arose, millions who were once dead still lived, and WWII had never happened. Never the less, the able minded scientist couldn't shake a nagging sense of unease. World War II (Second Iteration) Einstein's manipulation of time had come with serious consequences. While WWII as he had known it had been stopped, a newer and even more devastating conflict was already brewing in the new 1946. With no Nazi Germany to assault it's borders, Soviet Russia had grown into a superpower and Premier Joseph Stalin had set his sights on conquering Europe and assimilating it into his nation. To make matters worse, the United States had not yet achieved true superpower status and was still mired in the mindset of isolationism, leaving Europe, for the most part, to fend for itself against the coming Red tide. By the end of 1946 a new iteration of WWII had begun, one that would last until 1953 and, in the process, prove even more bloody then the original version of the conflict, with advanced weapons such as nuclear missles and Nikola Tesla designed weapons leading the fray. Fortunately for the free world, the war ended in victory for Allied Europe, and the secretive assistance of the United States allowed the capitalist nation to become a dominant superpower. Never the less, for all his careful planning, Einsteins plan failed; instead of stopping the catastrophe of the second world war, he had only managed to delay it and make it even more horrible. World War III (First Iteration) Time travel did not play a part in the first iteration of WWIII, other then the fact that it spawned from the previous conflict. Einstein, now much older and heavily afflicted with senility, had abandoned all faith in temporal manipulation leading to the betterment of mankind, dismantling his original time machine and destroying it's blueprints in the process. He still worked diligently on the Chronosphere however, using his Black Forest lab to improve it and other advanced Allied weapons to beat back to Soviet horde once more. World War III (Second Iteration) After the Psychic Dominator Disaster, over 99% of the human population had fallen under the control of the mind controlling madman known as Yuri. Seeing no other way to save mankind, Einstein reluctantly converted a Chronosphere located in San Francisco into a make-shift time machine, teleporting an Allied strike force, led by Tanya, back to the beginning of WWIII in order to warn the US government of Yuri's plans. This, in effect, forced the Allies to fight the war all over again, this time forging an uneasy alliance with the USSR to take down their common enemy. After Yuri's defeat and imprisonment, the new WWIII timeline merged with the old, creating a new, stable timestream. This marked the first time time travel ever had it's desired effect; not only was Yuri's conquest of the world completely prevented, but the new version of the war was markably less bloody then the original, with many lives, including General Carville's, being restored. Recent Intel According to Intelligence, in 1985, the USSR is desperately attempting time travel, using their prototype time machine, to reverse their imminent collapse. Archival operatives will continue to monitor new reports. Update: after eliminating Einstein, the Empire of the Rising Sun rise to superpower status and launches a full-scale attack on the Western powers - Allies and Soviets alike. Also, with Albert gone, there no are Nuclear weapons, being replaced by new Superweapons, such as, for example, the Vacuum Imploder. Tanya's Time Belt, rumored to be reverse-engineered from Chronosphere technology, can also help her escape from danger. In the Allied Campaign, Doctor Gregor reviewed to the Allied Leaders the Soviet Union has invented a Time Machine, the same machine that brought about the erasure of Einstein and the eruption of the War. In the Imperial Campaign, the Shogun Executioner and the Empire destroyed the Time Machine in order to fufill the Divine Destiny without temporal manipulation. In the Soviet Campaign, before the attack on Mt. Fuji (codename "To Tame a Living God") begins, the Commander learns from Doctor Gregor the truth: that Cherdenko shouldn't be premier with his time machine. There has been rumors that, in the Uprising, Futuretech is thinking of constructing a time machine from Chronosphere technology. The rumors were actually true and they developed the Sigma Harmonizer - something that will lead to the end of the known Soviet Union, and that was obviously one thing the Soviet Underground absolutely cannot allow to come to pass. Category:Red Alert 2 Science and technology Category:Red Alert 3 Science and technology